


Thank Goodness for Airplanes

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Maggie, minor angst like so little angst but its still there, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: Maggie keeps coming home late and Alex is tired and alone...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third post! Wrote this awhile ago so I don't know how good this is...

7:00

_“Hey Maggie it’s Alex…again. Just wanted to know when you’re coming home…if you even are tonight…I have dinner ready and yes, it is take out, I didn’t burn down the kitchen.”_

Maggie grimaced at the message. She had left Alex alone at home, again. After a horrible case an alien broke Alex’s leg and she was still recovering at home…alone. Maggie had so much paperwork over the past three months, she had so much she wasn’t coming home until one or two in the morning.

She walked into their apartment, it was 1:53. Alex was on the couch fast asleep. The Tommy Boy credits were playing and an empty plate was sitting on the coffee table accompanied by two beers.

“Crap…” Maggie shut off the tv and cleared off the coffee table, “Alex…babe, wake up.”

Alex rolled over and yawned, “Hey…”

“Hey…sorry I couldn’t make it home in time.”

Alex got up and kissed Maggie, “It’s fine, your food is in the fridge if you wanna eat.” Alex walked to the bed and buried herself under the covers, slowly falling asleep.

Maggie felt like shit for leaving Alex alone again. She wanted to be with Alex tonight. She wanted to be with Alex every night. Maggie stood in living room, staring at her girlfriend sleeping. _Her_ girlfriend. She left _her_ girlfriend alone again. Maggie pulled out a bar stool and sat at the counter. She fiddled with a pen before she set it down and walked out to the balcony. She gazed at the sky. The stars were visible tonight and the moon was out but it wasn’t full. She heard a hum, there was a plane flying overhead.

A plane.

She smiled. Planes weren’t her favorite thing in the world…almost anything to do with heights gave her anxiety. The first-time Kara had to fly her out of harm’s way, she gripped Kara’s body so tight she thought _she_ was going to hurt Kara. Then there was another time where she had to talk down an alien while they were on the rooftop of a developing building. So yes, Maggie did not like heights. The only good thing to come from a plane was she met Alex at an airport when the president got attacked by Scorcher. It may have not been on a plane but it was close to one.

It counts.

National City Airport is where her and Alex first met. Where Maggie got her first impression of Special Agent Alex Danvers, an uptight hard-headed agent who was too stubborn to let her work the case because ‘it wasn’t her jurisdiction’. Now that they were together there was no jurisdiction. They were dating they shared everything, almost everything. Maggie would never share her drinks if they had milk in them. It was like Alex and her brush, but they were dating.

They were _dating._

Maggie thought about the future for them. What her and Alex could be. She never really thought that they’d last three years in their line of work. Being shot at, chased after, kidnapped on occasion. Even after Alex’s breakdown about her father, they were still together. After Maggie’s estranged sister almost broke them up and got Maggie shot, they were still together. After all the crap that has gone on they were still together.

 

Maggie planned a night with just her and Alex. She wanted everything to work out perfectly. She sat at her desk and fiddled with a ring in her jacket pocket. She stared at her phone waiting for a call or a text. She looked around the precinct to make sure Alex didn’t come for a surprise visit.

Last time Alex came for a surprise visit, she saw that Maggie was keeping her present save…well safe from everyone else. She had bought Alex a black lab, that liked the idea of ripping everything to shreds, for their two-year anniversary. She named him Germ. Maggie laughed at the name, it sounded horrible, but all Alex said was it suits him. Kara took him for the week while she visited Eliza in Midvale so she wouldn’t feel so alone.

Maggie felt her phone vibrate on her desk. It was Kara.

 

Hey! I’m coming back soon! Germ really misses you guys!

And he says he wants a new name… :/

 

Maggie smiled. Kara was indeed a five-year-old in an adult’s body.

 

Ok be safe don’t drink and fly ;)

And Alex choose his name don’t blame me

 

“Sawyer! Need you at fourth and Donald! It’s the Grimaldi’s”

Maggie waved off her captain and took a squad car to fourth and Donald. She drove past the giant DEO building.

She really missed Alex.

Once she got to the address she knew she was not going home early. She was almost out of the city maybe another forty minutes and she’d be out of National City. The Grimaldi family was standing guns out in front of the Xing family. She got out of the car and walked to Nico, son of the head, “What the hell Nico! I thought I told you boundaries!”

He looked at her and looked back at the Xing family, “Leave detective. I’m not asking.”

She stepped back his was a bad idea. She walked back to her car never taking her eyes off either family. Once she was in the driver’s seat she radioed for back up and called James and Winn, “Guardian needs to get to fourth and Donald, asap!” She stayed in her car until two more squad cars showed up.

Tippetts was the only other detective there, he brought a couple of uni’s, “Drop the guns and we can get this over with! Clean and easy!”

One of the Xing family members raised his pistol, “There was nothing clean about the hit they put on my son!” He fired his gun piercing Elias Grimaldi’s shoulder. Even more fire broke out some at the families and some at the police. Maggie fired at the leading gunmen who used automatic weapons instead of pistols. There was a flash and Guardian took out three man from each side. Maggie had only two rounds left before the firing had stopped. Bodies, blood, and bullets were everywhere. Four uni’s had been shot along with Tippetts. 

The amount of paperwork this brought was ridiculous. Maggie knew she wasn’t going to be home in time. She texted Alex what had happened and that she might be home super late…again. All Maggie got was _‘Okay glad you’re safe…I’ll put your food in the fridge.’_ Maggie turned off her phone and shoved it in her pocket.

 

2:34

 

Maggie finally finished her paperwork from today and slammed the flies into her desk. She knew Alex was asleep. She had gotten one text asking if everything was all right. She replied with a simple yeah. Maggie walked out of the precinct to the garage downstairs. She hopped on her motorcycle and sped off back to the apartment trying to get there before three.

It was two fifty-six when she walked through the door. Alex was asleep. Once again…alone. There was a bright yellow sticky note on the fridge.

_Food’s in the fridge_

Maggie had gotten better at reading Alex’s doctor’s handwriting. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer instead of food. She sat at the counter fiddling with the ring on the counter.

Enough.

Maggie walked out the balcony and pulled out her phone.

“Kara I need a huge favor…Yes I realize it’s three in the morning…Yes I realize you’re in Midvale…Kara just okay? If you can do this one favor for me…I’ll…I’ll have my mom send some tamales and I'll buy you two bags of pot stickers…Kara? Ugh! three bags and a super awesome picture…better than a baby panda with a hat…Proof? Ugh fine Kara!” Maggie took a picture of the ring on the railing of the balcony, “Is that enough…Kara?” A high-pitched squeal almost made Maggie drop her phone, “Christ Kara! So, are you in? Thank you so much!” Maggie hung up and quietly snuck back into the apartment. She went to Alex’s side of the bed, “Alex…babe…wake up.” She kissed Alex on the forehead.

Alex hummed and rolled over, “Maggie…what time is it?”

Maggie kissed her again, “Doesn’t matter, get up we are going for a ride.”

Alex stretched, “I’m not even dressed…”

Maggie smiled, “It doesn’t matter, you look beautiful.”

Alex smiled back, her eyes still closed, “You really know how to make a girl blush,” She finally opened her eyes and looked at the tableside clock, “at three in the morning...” She sat up and yawned. Maggie grabbed her hands and helped her out. They went to the garage and got into Maggie’s car instead of her bike. Maggie didn’t tell Alex where they were going just that it was someplace familiar…

Maggie pulled up to the airport, “Maggie why are we here its closed.”

  
Maggie walked over to the lock and pulled it off, “No, it’s not…” She smiled and open the gate for her and Alex to slip in. As they walked further into the silent lot Alex noticed the little picnic spread in the middle of the lot. Maggie grabbed her hand and pulled her over smiling. She sat on the blanket, lights lined all around them with flowers and a small basket.

Alex looked at Maggie, “What did you do?”

“Nothing actually…Oh you mean this…so, yeah nothing.” Maggie smiled again, “I just love you so much.” She kissed Alex smiling the whole time. She could feel the ring in her front right pocket. Her leg was shaking. She pulled a blanket over her legs to hide the shakiness. Alex wrapped Maggie in her arms, “You okay?”

Maggie quietly breathed out a small, “Yeah…”

Alex hugged Maggie tighter, “You’re lying…”

“No, I…how’d you know…” She nuzzled her head into Alex’s neck.

Alex intertwined her legs with Maggie, “You shake your leg. The one you broke in high school during your championship game.”

Maggie sat up and adjusted herself to face Alex, “Ya know when I first met you I wanted to punch you square in your mouth.” Alex turned to her, her eyes brows furrowed, “Yeah…I thought you were so stuck up. I made this whole background for you.”

Maggie waved her hands towards Alex, “I thought you grew up in the suburbs in some big house. You were some stuck up snob, who got straight A’s, who threw ragers every time your parents went out.”

Alex snorted and rolled over laughing her ass off, “Dear God that sounds horrible.” She laughed harder tears welling up in her eyes, “That’s…That’s, I can’t imagine!”

Maggie shoved her smiling, “Nerd.”

Alex wiped a tear from her cheek, “I grew up by the beach in Midvale but you knew that. I was _not_ a snob. I had friends but we never threw ragers…” She mumbled something.

“What?” Alex mumbled again, “Alex just say it!”

“We had late night study sessions!” Alex buried her face in her hands leaning back on the pillows that Kara brought. (Why’d Kara bring pillows?)

Maggie’s face widened into the biggest grin, “You were and still are a totally nerd! I am in love with the biggest nerd!” Alex embraced Maggie stifling her laugh with a kiss. She stopped laughing deepening the kiss. She ran her hands under Alex’s shirt, running her hands along Alex’s toned stomach.

Maggie pulled back, “Four months…” She sat back on the blanket.

Alex rested on her elbows, “Four, what?”

Maggie crossed her legs, “Four months…is what it took to realize that I love you.” Alex tried to interrupt but Maggie waved her off, “and eight months is when I knew I wanted you…wanted to be with you forever.” Maggie could feel the tears behind her eyes, she pulled out the ring from her pocket, “Will you-” Alex sprang at Maggie kissing her.

Maggie pulled back, “So is that-” Alex kissed her again deepening it, “Alex?”

Alex pulled back smiling, “Yes, Maggie Sawyer I will marry you.” She kissed Maggie again. Maggie hummed against Alex’s mouth. Maggie straddled Alex slowly running her hands under her shirt. A loud yelp and a blast rang through the dead lot. Alex pulled back smiling, “Alien?”

Maggie laughed, shaking her head, “Damnit Kara.”

“You told Kara?” Alex eyes widened.

“How do you think I got all the food and blankets here?” Alex practically flew off Maggie.

She opened the basket, “Yes!” She grabbed a bag out of basket with the words _Baby’s Best Chicago Burger_.

Maggie was left on the blanket, “Alex seriously?” Alex turned to Maggie slowly undoing the wrapping on the burger, “At least let me have some.” She pulled the burger out of Alex’s hands receiving a small whine, “Nope not until you put on the ring.”

Alex smirked and grabbed the ring from Maggie’s hand while simultaneously grabbing the burger from her other hand, “Not fair! You and your long ass arms.”

Alex sat the burger back on the bag and slipped on the ring, “Its’ beautiful.” She started to cry.

“Babe what’s wrong?” Maggie scooted closer to Alex.

“I can’t believe a girl likes me!”

Maggie laughed kissing Alex on the forehead, “You’re such a dork…” Maggie hugged Alex. They laid down facing the sky. Maggie placed her head on Alex’s chest listening to her heart beat. Alex traced circles on Maggie’s palm. They laid there, almost all night, star gazing in the place they first met…

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got through awesome! A Day's Confession will be updated weekly btw!


End file.
